


Caught

by jonessjughead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, But he is a minor, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Daryl Dixon and Merle Dixon are Young, Daryl Has Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Daryl Dixon, Lori is mentioned, Merle Being an Asshole, New cop Rick Grimes, Okay maybe not 'kid', This is dumb I'm sorry, Young Merle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonessjughead/pseuds/jonessjughead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temperamental young redneck Daryl Dixon finds himself in a bind with law enforcement- namely, new cop Rick Grimes. (may add another chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is awful I'm so sorry for that. There is no sex. None. If you are searching for underage Daryl paired with adult Rick you have come to the wrong place, my friend. If you are looking for Rick Grimes acting as a caring adult/parental figure, you have come to the right place. Enjoy
> 
> READ THIS: there is one use of a homophobic slur in this chapter, and Daryl has a filthy trucker mouth, in case either of those were a problem

Rick snuck his way through the wooded plot behind McGussen's farm, flashlight turned on and whipping around as there was a _thwip_ and _thunk_ somewhere behind him. He started walking again, tilting his head as he saw the source. A fat squirrel pinned to a tree trunk by an arrow. Aha. Rick started to sweep his light through the trees, whipping around again as there was a slight rustle behind him. he started to sweep the trees again, eyes narrowed as he searched. Another rustle and he turned to see the squirrel and arrow gone as a slight figure disappeared into the trees. "Hey!" Snapping of twigs and leaves rustling signaled the start of the perp running, and Rick was on them, sprinting after the sight of a line of squirrels and what looked like a small cluster of chipmunks thumping against their side, pale arms pumping- well, one. The other clutched a crossbow. Rick slipped a little on a patch of leaves, and that's when he lost them, running frantically in the direction until a cry and string of swears had him coming up on a kid, sprawled face first on the ground, scrambling to get up and grab his crossbow back up. Rick jumped the tree root he must've tripped on and fell next to him, pressing a knee into his back.

The kid immediately started struggling, bucking as Rick shoved the crossbow out of reach and pulled his hands behind his back. "Let me go! I ain't doin' nothin'! He won't know they're gone anyway!" the kid demanded, losing his fight when the cuffs went on. "You got any idea that this is private property?" The kid huffed, glared at Rick through one good eye as he helped him to his feet. "It's not even squirrel season. You know you can't kill chipmunks for sport in Georgia, right, son?" Those eyes hardened, especially as Rick picked up his crossbow, held to his arm so he couldn't get away. "Ain't for sport and I ain't your goddamn brat." he snapped. "You want me to put your ass in jail like I'm meaning to do, keep talking like you are." Rick answered. "What's your name?" His jaw was set, and he started walking when Rick did. "Daryl. Dixon."

Dixon. He'd heard that name. They'd thrown Will in the tank a lot more often than they did Merle, but this kid was a first. He wasn't even aware Will had two boys. "Yeah, that's right. See it in your eyes. You know my name. Throw my ass in the fuckin' tank like the rest of your goddamn pig friends." Rick just pushed him along a little faster. "How old are you, Daryl?" Might as well try to make conversation. They had a bit of a walk. "Twenty." he shot back. "Bullshit." Rick answered, looking the scraggly kid up and down. "Not even eighteen yet, from what I figure." Daryl just glared back at him. "You callin' me a fuckin' liar?" he asked, tone vicious as ever. "Well, I'm not calling you twenty." he answered simply. "Sixteen." he huffed out, looking like he wanted to murder him six ways to Sunday for it. "Not even old enough for the tank, really. I really don't want to have to haul your ass in over squirrels, Daryl." The boy just hunched his shoulders and walked on, teeth clenched as they continued in silence.

He led Daryl to McGussen's house, knocking the door with a boot instead of the crossbow. He knew the boy definitely would not like that, considering he was glaring daggers just for touching the damn thing. "Found your trespasser, Ed." Rick said as the scowling man answered the door. He narrowed his eyes looking over at Daryl, scoffed like he was looking at a pile of shit on his doorstep. "You got anything you wanna say?" Rick asked Daryl, watching the boy get tense, head hung. If Rick laid a hand on his chest he could probably feel the kid's heart half thudding out of his chest, panic mixed with something. Ed scoffed again, shaking his head. "Well, I thank ya kindly, officer Grimes, and I'll thank ya again to take this trash off my property." Rick felt the sting as Daryl jerked in his grasp a little, fight swelling within him. "You wanna fuckin' throw down, old man?!" he taunted as the door slammed in their faces. He spit on the doorstep, shoulders squared, looking like he'd go down bloody before he let someone disgrace him.

"You Dixon's are kind of legend 'round here, I guess." Rick said as they started the journey to the cruiser. Daryl scoffed, half dragging his feet as he glowered at the ground again. "I'm gonna take you home, let you off with a warning. I don't want to have to track you down on this property again, got it?" he asked. Daryl snorted. "Tracking. If that's what you call stompin' around scarin' off all the damn food, then sure." he answered. "I'm not ridin' in the back of that thing." he insisted. "Well, you're not getting your crossbow back until you're home, either. Either the crossbow stays in the back or you do." the kid hunched his shoulders again, stopped by the passenger side door. Rick let go of him to secure his crossbow in the back, being careful with it. Daryl didn't try to run. Rick figured he wouldn't. he just fidgeted with the cuffs, looking nervous, face hardening the minute Rick opened the door for him, belted him in while he fidgeted again. After a moment's thought, he crossed to the drivers side and, once he belted himself in, he took off Daryl's cuffs. Daryl rubbed at his wrists, eyes fixed on his lap as Rick started the cruiser and pulled up to the road.

"So which way?" Rick asked. Daryl jerked his head right, hunched down in the seat. "What happened to your eye, kid?" he continued, the ever-caring Rick Grimes. He had a little bit of a soft spot for the kids he could maybe put on the right track, sue him. "None of your fuckin' business." he snapped waspishly, folding his arms across his chest. "Fuck d'you care anyway, Officer _Grimes_? Dirty ass cop name if I ever heard one. What, you one of the softies? Gon' let me go if I _do somethin'_ for ya? Whatcha lookin' for? I ain't a fag and I ain't gonna beg so if your _warning_ got some conditions, just fuckin' take me in right now 'cause I ain't nobodies bitch." with that, he sat up, shoulders squared, jaw set, like he was looking for a fight again. Rick blinked, glanced over at him. "I'm not... no. I'm not looking for anything. I'm just... taking you home. That's it, Daryl. Just taking you home. Shouldn't be out this late, anyway, even hunting." Daryl scoffed, kept his eyes on Rick like if he looked away for even a second he'd turn into some kind of villain. The silence was worse, honestly. "Take a right." He muttered, last of his sentence tapering off with a growl from his stomach. He fidgeted a little, looking like he wanted to run or something.

"Glove box." Rick said without hesitation, waiting. Daryl reached out slowly, opening the compartment and sending a crumpled brown sack into his lap. "It's, ah, not much. But me and my partner, we usually get lunch somewhere. My wife makes a lunch when she can. Can't eat two lunches, and I'd rather it not go to waste." Daryl eyed him like he was trying to tell if it was a lie or not. He slowly opened the bag, dumped the contents into his lap. Sandwich, apple, carrots. Straightforward stuff. "It's pot roast. Just pot roast." he said as the boy picked up the wrapped sandwich and squinted at it in the dark. There was a moment of silence as Rick trained his eyes on the road, before there came the sound of cellophane as Daryl tried to somehow quietly fuss with it. Rick just let him eat, not wanting to set him off with any sort of questions. Or talking. Really, the kid had a temper. If he was brought up around Will and Merle, he could definitely understand the mouth on the boy.

"Lady knows how to cook." he said around a bite, giving an appreciative hum. "Don't I know it. Loves to try new things when she can, too." Daryl gave a slight nod. "How come you're jus' lettin' me go?" Rick almost scoffed a little bit. "You're a kid. I've been there, done stupid things too. And anyway, I wouldn't feel right taking you in." he answered simply. "Left." Daryl said quietly, going back to his meal. Rick held in a sigh, readjusting his grip on the steering wheel. This kid was definitely all over the place. Madder than a hornet one minute, quiet the next. He finished the sandwich with less than graceful manners, not that Rick could really judge him on table manners when there was the trucker mouth and fighting spirit to be worried about. He started in on the carrots, while Rick pretended not to notice him stuffing the apple in the nearest available pouch. "Stop here." Rick glanced around, saw there was still a decent distance until any sort of house. "I said 'stop here'." Daryl repeated, getting a little antsy when Rick kept going. "I need to make sure you get home safe." he answered. "Fuck do you care?" he asked. Rick almost stopped. Almost. "Well, I'm a cop, first off, that's part of my job when I'm escorting someone home. That it?" he asked, nodded to a dinky little shack house that looked like it'd seen way better days. "Uh huh." he grunted back, looking ready for a dig about his house or something.

Rick waited for Daryl to get out first and followed suit, opened the back for him to collect his crossbow. "Hey." he reached out to put a hand on the boy's shoulder and he noticed it. The way Daryl tensed, braced himself. He lowered his hand. "Just.. get in and get some sleep, alright? It's late, and you're still young. Need all the sleep you can get. And I don't wanna see you on Ed's property again, you got me?" Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I got ya." he answered. "Ya won't see me next time." he continued, before the hint of a grin ghosted over his face. "Get inside." Rick answered, failing to hide the smirk. He shook his head, crossing back to the driver's side as the boy jogged off up to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I may continue this for at least one more chapter. May. If I don't, I don't, and I'm incredibly sorry for that.


End file.
